Jennifer Hammond
Jennifer Hammond is an American female music composer, arranger and orchestrator. She also worked with the music composers Carter Burwell, Harry Gregson-Williams, Trevor Rabin, Danny Elfman, Steve Jablonsky, Joseph Trapanese, Hans Zimmer, John Debney, Mark Mancina, Danny Elfman, Randy Newman and among others. Biography While she was taking themes from Randy Newman’s two Toy Story films, she arranged over sixty minutes of score, which will be used at two Disney theme parks: Disney’s Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida, and Disney’s California Adventure at Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. Personal life She and her husband, Pat Skipper, had twins Jack and Amelia, born in 2002. Filmography Film *The Alamo (2004) - On-Screen Music Arranger (Score by Carter Burwell) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Additional Orchestrator for "In the Name of the Hundred Acre Wood" and "What Do You Do?" (Score by John Debney) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) - Orchestrator (Score by Joel McNeely) *The Family Stone (2005) - Orchestrator (Score by Michael Giacchino) *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) - Additional String Arrangements (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *Glory Road (2005) - Orchestrator (Score by Trevor Rabin) *Bambi II (2005) - Music Copyist (Score by Bruce Broughton) *Mission: Impossible III (2006) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Michael Giacchino) *The Guardian (2006) - Orchestral Arrangements for "Never Let Go" (Score by Trevor Rabin) *Flushed Away (2006) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *The Holiday (2007) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Danny Elfman) *Shrek the Third (2007) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) - Orchestrator (Score by Trevor Rabin) *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) - Music Arranger & Orchestrator (Score by David Nessim Lawrence) *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *Up (2009) - Orchestrator (Score by Michael Giacchino) *Alice in Wonderland (2010) - Music Production Arranger (Score by Danny Elfman) *Shrek Forever After (2010) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *The Town (2010) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams and David Buckley) *Tangled (2011) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Alan Menken) *I Am Number Four (2011) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Trevor Rabin) *The Smurfs (2011) - Orchestrator (Score by Heitor Pereira) *Cowboys & Aliens (2011) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *Arthur Christmas (2011) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *Battleship (2012) - Orchestrator (Score by Steve Jablonsky) *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Orchestrator (Score by Toby Chu) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Orchestrator (Score by Heitor Pereira) *Frozen (2013) - Music Transcription (Score by Christophe Beck and Hans Zimmer) *Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) - Orchestrator (Score by Steve Jablonsky) *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Mark Mancina) *Annie (2014) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Joseph Trapanese) *The Divergent Series: Insurgent (2015) - Orchestrator (Score by Joseph Trapanese) *Max (2015) - Orchestrator & Conductor (Score by Trevor Rabin) *Straight Outta Compton (2015) - Orchestrator (Score by Joseph Trapanese) *The Divergent Series: Allegiant (2016) - Orchestrator (Score by Joseph Trapanese) *The Siege of Jadotville (2016) - Orchestrator (Score by Joseph Trapanese) *Suicide Squad (2016) - Orchestrator (Score by Steve Price) *Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) - Orchestrator (Score by Steve Jablonsky) *Wolf Warriors II (2017) - Orchestrator (Score by Joseph Trapanese) TV Series *Alias (2005) - Conductor (Episode: "Reprisal") (Score by Michael Giacchino) *The 81st Annual Academy Awards (2009) - Music Arranger (Score by Michael Giacchino) *Off the Map (2011) - Orchestrator (Score by Ben Decter) *Zero Hour (2013) - Orchestrator (Score by Trevor Rabin and Paul Linford) *Intelligence (2014) - Orchestrator (Score by Clinton Shorter) Video Games *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Orchestrator (Score by Michael Giacchino) External Links *Jennifer Hammond at the Internet Movie Database Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Living people Category:American film score composers Category:American music arrangers Category:American female musicians Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Christophe Beck Category:Danny Elfman Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Mark Mancina Category:Michael Giacchino Category:John Debney Category:Heitor Pereira Category:Joseph Trapanese Category:Randy Newman Category:Carole Bayer Sager Category:David Foster Category:David Buckley Category:Bruce Broughton Category:Joel McNeely Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Henry Jackman Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Junkie XL Category:Nathan Stornetta Category:Graham Preskett Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Guillaume Roussel Category:Jacob Shea Category:Elliot Goldenthal Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Wataru Hokoyama Category:Danny Troob